un pari stupide ?
by kaisa12
Summary: Un pari si stupide que ca ? Crossover SGASG1 POV


Un pari stupide ?

Auteur : kaisa12

Résumé : Un paris si stupide que ça !

Genre : Slash et romance et crossover SGA/SG1

Disclamer : Comme c'est bientôt mon anniv'. J'ai demander les droits des perso comme cadeau

Note de l'auteur : Et vi, encore une song-fic en partie... Mais bon, j'y peux rien, j'y suis accro

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bon sang, mais comment j'en suis arrivé là ! C'est pas vrai ! Vive les paris stupides avec Sheppard ! Et pourquoi elle s'est sentie d'accepter elle ? Mais pourquoi je dois être aussi égocentrique... Je dois être maudit... C'est ça, je suis un aimant à problèmes !

Et, raaaaaaaaaaaa... Je me vengerais de lui ! Je le jure, je sais pas quand, je c'est pas ou et je sais pas comment, mais je le ferais, c'est promis ! Que se soit demain ou dans 10 ans !

Et elle... Nan, c'est pas possible, je peux pas ! Elle est trop... Carter pour ça ! Mais Sheppard ! Petit ami ou non, il va regretter ça qu'il a fait... Et très très cher... Nanméhooo ! Il est pas né le petit imbécile qui va m'avoir aussi bêtement !

Et pourquoi ça doit être aussi long ! On peut pas faire ça tout de suite ? Pourquoi il faut attendreuuuu ! C'est insupportable !

Et dire que tout Atlantis et tout le SGC est là... Comme par hasard ! Je demande combien de temps il reste avant que se soit à nous...

30 MINUTES ! Nan mais c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi c'est pas à nous tout de suite ! Et il faut attendre que le temps passe... Je n'aime pas attendre... Mais comme il le faut, je m'occupe... En répétant... Je sais que c'est inutile parce que je connais tout par coeur, mais ça m'occupe... Et c'est tant mieux...

Je regarde du côté de John... Il rigole gaiement avec Samantha... Je n'y crois pas ! Ils sont tous les deux détendus alors que moi, je tourne en rond comme un lion en cage...

Samantha me demande si j'ai le trac... Non, mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte... Moi, Rodney McKay, plus grand scientifique de deux galaxies, avoir le trac ? Elle à beau être presque aussi intelligente que moi, là, elle a tout faux ! Moi, avoir le trac, qu'elle drôle d'idée...

Je lui réponds le plus gentiment que non, malgré les apparences, je n'ai pas le trac ! Mon dieu ! Voilà que je me mens à moi même... Si, j'ai le trac ! Et horriblement le trac même !

On nous appelle... Quoi ! Déjà ! Bon, ben, quand faut y aller...

Samantha et moi nous dirigeons vers la scène... On monte et la musique démarre...

_Sam et Rodney :_

Les meilleurs ennemis du monde  
Voilà ce que nous sommes  
Amorce de sourires et de bombes  
Et du mal qu'on s'donne

_Sam :_  
C'est toi contre moi

_Rodney :_  
On s'y retrouve  
On s'y perd

_Sam :_  
C'est toi contre moi

_Rodney :_  
On se révolte  
On se soumet

_Sam :_  
Mets-toi contre moi

_Rodney :_  
La guerre encore  
On s'y fait

_Sam :_  
Mets-toi contre moi

_Rodney :_  
Pourvu qu'on reste

_Sam et Rodney :_  
Les meilleurs ennemis du monde  
Et tant pis si on l'est  
Le mariage du ciel et de l'ombre  
Je te hais comme tu es

_Sam :_  
C'est toi contre moi  
_Rodney :_

On s'y retrouve  
On s'y perd

_Sam :_  
C'est toi contre moi  
_Rodney :_

On se révolte  
On se soumet

_Sam :_  
Mets-toi contre moi  
_Rodney :_

La guerre encore  
On s'y fait

_Sam :_  
Mets-toi contre moi  
_Rodney :_

Pourvu qu'on reste

_Sam :_  
Le détour  
Quand tu prends de l'avance  
_Rodney :_

... ennemis

_Sam :_  
Le discours  
Quand tu veux le silence  
_Rodney :_

... ennemis

_Sam :_  
La corde à ton arc  
La corde à ton cou  
Fidèle envers et contre nous

_Sam et Rodney :_

Les meilleurs ennemis

_Sam :_  
C'est toi contre moi  
Et moi contre toi  
C'est toi contre moi

_Rodney :_  
On se retrouve  
On se perd

_Sam :_  
Et toi contre moi

_Rodney :_  
On se révolte  
On se soumet

_Sam :_  
Mets-toi contre moi

_Rodney :_  
La guerre encore  
Je te promets

_Sam :_  
Mets-toi contre moi

_Rodney :_  
Qu'on restera

_Sam et Rodney :_  
Les meilleurs ennemis

La musique s'arrête, et j'ai vraiment peur... Peur de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur... Mais apparemment ça a été bien parce que la salle entière nous acclame, geste étonnant de la part de Samantha, elle me prend la main et me force à avancé un peu et à saluer le public façon grande star de la chanson...

Je regarde à droite et je vois John, il me sourit... Un sourire merveilleux qui me dit que j'ai été plus que bien et qui me soutiens. Ca me fait chaud au cœur... Carson applaudit avec toute son âme et Laura aussi... Je les ai vu danser ensemble pendant qu'ont chantaient... Je suis content qu'il est trouvé une fille bien. Elizabeth aussi dansait... Et avec le Colonel Caldwell... Je n'ai pas vraiment été étonné... C'était plus qu'évident qu'il allait ce passer quelque chose entre eux... Teyla à été surprise de voir à quel point je me débrouillais bien au chant... Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je ne lui ai jamais parler de ma vie privé... Pour être honnête, même John le savait pas... Il pensait m'avoir ! Et bien c'est moi qui l'ai eu... Niark, niark, niark, niark...

Je regarde du côté du SGC, le général O'neill à l'air d'être le plus surpris de tous... Le docteur Jackson a eu l'air de bien aimé ma prestation... Enfin notre prestation... Et maintenant que j'y repense le Colonel O'neill à dû plus écouter Samantha que moi... Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir...

Et d'après les derniers ragots, ils seraient enfin ensemble ! C'est pas trop tôt ! 10 ans que tout le SGC attendait ça ! Y en a vraiment qui sont patient... Enfin, ceci est une autre histoire...

Nous descendons de la scène sous les applaudissement du public... Ils en redemandent... C'est incroyable... C'est inimaginable... C'est génial... Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens apprécier des autres... C'est limite je demande à y retourner...

Mais je ne le fais pas, j'ai eu mon instant de gloire, et je dois laisser la place aux autres... Ils ne ferons sûrement pas aussi bien que nous, mais je me dois de leur laisser une chance.

John se dirige vers moi. Il m'embrasse tendrement... Dieu que je l'aime... Je regarde Samantha, elle me fait un sourire complice... Qui aurait pu dire qu'on finirait par être amis tous les deux... Certainement pas moi... Et certainement pas elle non plus.

Une fois tous les « artistes » passés, la soirée ce termine dans le calme. Je rentre avec John dans nos quartiers.

On se change, on prend une douche ensemble, une loooongue douche. Et quand on sort on se met tout de suite au lit... Il m'enlace tendrement. Je pose ma tête sur son torse, il me regarde avec un petit sourire indéfinissable. Je lui demande ce qu'il y a et il me répond simplement qu'il m'aime...

Je lui souris et l'embrasse...

Tout compte fait, ça a été une bonne chose ce pari... Pendant ces quelques minutes, j'ai pu montrer aux personnes présentent, une autre partie de ma personnalité... Une partie si enfouie au fond de moi que je pensait qu'elle ne referait jamais surface... Et je suis persuadé que cela a été une bonne chose qu'elle refasse remonte...

Je regarde le ciel d'Atlantica dehors, les deux lunes sont pleines... C'est magnifique. Je me retourne vers John. Il est endormi. Je me cale bien dans ses bras et m'endors à mon tour...

C'est un jour parfait... Tiens, cela me fait penser à une autre chanson que je pourrais chanter à la prochaine occasion...

FIN


End file.
